The Ugly Cat
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Caboose asked Church if he can keep a kitten he found, and is surprised by the story he hears. *Based off of a true story. Rated T for a bit of gory-ish stuff*


**The story Church tells is a true story that my friend told me about her dad before he married her mom. It's really sad and very touching. But I must warn you that you will cry while reading this. I'd say enjoy but it's not really appropriate here, so brace yourselves, I guess.**

* * *

"Church! Church!" a voice rang out through the base as a certain blue soldier ran around looking for his leader, and best friend, Church. Church currently sat reading a book in the kitchen. As he heard Caboose's eager voice he let out a groan, marking his book place so he wouldn't lose it while Caboose rambled on yet again. Church let out a loud gasp as a small furry creature was set on the table before him. The cat had white fur with a few black stripes. It let out a firm purring noise and bumped his head up against the palm of Church's hand. "Can I keep him? Huh Church? Please!" Church stared down at the cat, it looked up at him and let out a small meow. Church stood up and took two steps away from the cat, glaring at it.

"No, get that thing out of here, now," Church snapped. Caboose picked up the small kitten and gave Church a sad look, but it turned to one of concern as he saw the tears welling up in Church's eyes. Church dropped his book and left the kitchen, jogging away to his room. As quick as lightning Caboose set the kitten on his bunk, closed the door to his room, and ran to the room Church slept in. He knocked on the door. "Caboose, go away." Caboose knocked away. "I said go away you moron!" Caboose knocked again. This time Church growled and punched the wall. Caboose huffed and took a step back, raising his foot and kicking the door opening but still allowing it to stay on its hinges. Church shot into a sitting position and stared at him. Caboose shut the door and sat down in front of him.

"Why don't you like cats?" Caboose asked him. Church groaned and lay down, telling Caboose that he loved cats. Caboose tilted his head. "Than why don't you want to keep Mr. Fluffy?" Church sighed.

"Ugly," he muttered. Caboose narrowed his eyes, confused by this statement. "Ugly was a cat I once knew." Caboose shifted and Church looked over at him, noticing the eager look he had. Church sat up and stared into his lap, thinking about whether or not to tell him. He sighed and looked up at Caboose. "Everyone in the apartment complex I used to live in knew who Ugly was. Ugly was the resident tomcat and loved three things in this world: fighting, eating garbage, and shall we say, love.

"The combination of these things combined with a life spend outside had their effect on Ugly. To start with, he had only one eye, and where the other should have been was a gaping hole. He was also missing his ear on the same side, his left foot had appeared to have been badly broken at one time, and had healed in an unnatural angle, making him look like he was always turning the corner. His tail has long since been lost, and leaving only the smallest stub, which he would constantly jerk and twitch.

"Ugly would have been a dark, gray, tappy striped-type, except for the sores covering his head, neck, and even his shoulder with thick, yellowing scabs. Every time someone saw Ugly there was the same reaction. 'That's one UGLY cat!'

"All the children were warned not to touch him, the adults threw rocks at him, hosed him down, squirted him when he tried to come into their homes, or shut him paws in the door when he wouldn't leave.

"Ugly always had the same reaction. If you turned the hose on him he would just stand there, getting soaked until he gave up and quit. If you threw things at him, he would curl his lanky body around your feet in forgiveness. Whenever he spied children, he would come running, meowing frantically and jump his head against their hands, begging for their love. If you ever picked him up he would immediately begin sucking on your shirt, earrings, whatever he could find.

"One day Ugly shared his love with the neighbors huskies. They did not respond kindly, and Ugly was badly mauled. From my apartment I could hear his screams, and I tried to rush to his aid. By the time I got to where he was laying, it was apparent that Ugly's sad like was almost as an end.

"Ugly lay in a wet circle, his back legs and lower back twisted grossly our of shape, a gaping tear in the white strip of fur that ran down his front. As I picked him up and tried to carry him home I could hear him wheezing and gasping, and could feel him struggling. I must be hurting him terribly, I had thought.

"Then I felt a familiar tugging, sucking sensation on my ear. Ugly, in so much pain, suffering, and obviously dying, was trying to suck on my ear. I pulled him closer to me, he bumped the palm of my hand with his head, then he turned one of his golden eyes towards me, and I could hear the distinct sound of purring. Even in the greatest pain, that ugly, battle-scared cat was asking only for a little affection, and perhaps some compassion.

"At that moment I thought Ugly was the most beautiful, loving creature I had ever seen. Never once did he try to bite or scratch me, or even try to get away from me, or struggle in any way. Ugly just looked up at me completely trusting me to relieve his pain.

"Ugly died in my arms before I could get inside, but I sat and held him for a long time afterwards, thinking about how one scarred, deformed little stray could so alter my opinion about what it means to have true pureness of spirit, to love so totally and truly. Ugly taught me more about and compassion than a thousand boos, lectures, or talk show special ever could, and for that I will always be thankful." Caboose had tears in his eyes and Church let out a long, sad sigh. "You can keep the cat. Just-just leave me alone." Church curled up under his blankets, and Caboose left him to his tears.

Upon entering his room Caboose picked up the kitten and hugged it gently, but firmly. He couldn't even imagine the pain it must've caused Church to see that poor cat in his own blood, and have him die in his arms. Caboose hugged the kitten a bit tighter and cried. The kitten licked his nose in an effort to comfort him.

* * *

***sniffle* and that's, that.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
